La rédaction
by Cltho
Summary: Avezvous déjà demandé à quelqu'un de vous résumer la guerre des colonies? L'histoire d'un héros... pas comme les autres, raconté par un enfant, comme les autres, ou pas.


Titre : La rédaction

Auteur : Clôtho

Couple: 1x2 (mais léger…)

Genre : Délire ? Rédaction ?

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé : Avez-vous déjà demandé à quelqu'un de vous résumer la guerre des colonies? C'est très compliqué en fait… Voilà le point de vue d'un enfant comme les autres, ou non, après la guerre.

Petite note : Et bien, voici un one-shot vraiment très très court… Je l'ai rallongé autant que j'ai pu et puis j'ai abandonné quand ça faisait trop. L'idée m'est venue en écoutant mon petit cousin me raconter le roi lion. Je connais par cœur l'histoire mais je vous jure que de la façon dont il la racontait, c'était nouveau… lol J'ai ensuite lu un livre qui m'a bien inspirée aussi. Tout mis à la sauce gundam, voilà ce que ça donne…

**La rédaction**

Dans un appartement, alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée, un jeune homme était assis à son bureau, une petite lumière éclairant son travail.

Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il plaçait la feuille qu'il lisait sur une pile déjà conséquente à ses côtés.

Il attrapa une mèche de sa frange et la tira en avant, afin de la regarder un moment, avant de la remettre en place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, bailla, s'étira comme un chat et reprit sa place initiale.

Duo but une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau posée sur la table et attrapa une nouvelle copie qu'il devait corriger.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il lut le nom de l'enfant et il commença à lire, le stylo rouge en main.

1&2&1

« Décris brièvement le héros qui te plait le plus. »

« **L**e héros brièvement qui me plait le plus, justement, je le connais bien, il s'appelle Heero Yuy.

Maintenant, je vous le décris.

Il porte les cheveux un peu marron et un peu noir. Il porte les yeux bleus et gris.

L'été, il est bronzé, l'hiver, non. Il est un peu grand et un peu petit, et quand il se bat, il est obligé de gagner.

Heero, il est fort et déterminé. Il voulait que les gens des colonies soient libres. Alors il tuait tous ceux qui voulaient pas.

**A**vant, ils étaient plus jeunes que maintenant. Moi, je préfère être maintenant, parce que, avant , j'aurai eu peur et je sais pas si je m'en serai sorti. Mais d'un côté, ça aurait été bien pour flanquer des coups de gundam.

L'arme de cette époque, c'était le gundam, et celui qui avait pas de gundam, il était mort, parce que sans le gundam on ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Celui qui avait pas de gundam, il se défendait avec les coups de pied, les coups de poing, les coups de boule, les crachats.

Mais à la fin, il mourrait quand même.

Mais il était pas tout seul à vouloir la paix, Heero.

Ils étaient cinq.

Et ils faisaient pareils. Ils copiaient tous Heero.

Ils avaient vu qu'il portait le numéro un alors ils ont fait les malins et ils ont choisi les numéros après.

Parce que même en copiant, ils étaient pas Heero.

Mais Heero, il voulait pas les voir et il les évitait.

Il voulait être le seul héros des colonies.

**Q**uand il est arrivé sur Terre, tout de suite, il s'est trouvé une ennemie. Réléna. Il voulait la tuer le plus vite possible. A ce moment, Duo, un autre pilote lui a tiré dessus, parce que c'est pas bien de vouloir faire mal aux filles.

Heero est tombé dans les vapes tellement il avait mal et on l'a emmené à l'hôpital. Il s'est échappé avec Duo et il a sauté d'une fenêtre. Duo, il avait prévu le coup mais Heero, non, alors il s'est écrasé en bas. Mais comme sa mission était pas remplie, il s'est relevé, même avec sa jambe déglinguée.

Il a fait craquer les os, il a tout remis en place. Il a planté Duo et il reparti à la chasse à la Réléna parce qu'il était déterminé quand même.

**M**ais d'autres gens voulaient aussi la tuer. Alors lui il s'est dit non pas question, c'est moi qui la tue. Il voulait pas prendre la file d'attente, il était quand même le numéro un, alors il l'a protégée.

Pour être sûr que se serait lui qui la tuerait.

Après, il a décidé qu'il voulait plus la tuer et il est parti.

Là, il a tué les gens qui étaient pour la paix sur Terre, mais c'est parce qu'ils étaient dans l'avion de Oz, ces cons.

Alors, Heero a appuyé sur un bouton et il fait sauter son gundam, parce que, quand même, il avait fait une grosse boulette. Mais il avait pas vu qu'il était à l'intérieur de son gundam alors il a sauté aussi.

**A**lors tout le monde pleurait, ils étaient très tristes. Il disaient mais regarde quel malheur, parce que même si Heero, il aimait pas trop les gens, ben les gens, ils l'aimaient bien.

Mais bon, il a survécu, parce qu'il pouvait pas mourir sans avoir amené la paix.

Il est tombé dans le coma et il s'est réveillé. Mais il faisait peur. C'était une momie, on aurait dit un zombie, mais quand même, il était vivant et même s'il avait des bandages sur le torse, il souriait à cause du bonheur.

Trowa a rit et lui a dit :

Heero, pour cette fois je te pardonne, mais la prochaine fois, ne meurs plus.

Mais Oz avait presque envahi toutes les colonies en disant « nous sommes vos amis ».

Alors Heero a vu que c'était une fausse paix, et il est reparti se battre.

**M**ais il s'est fait arrêter et est allé en prison. La prison, elle était toute vieille, toute foutue, pleine de trous dans les murs. En prison, Heero a retrouvé Duo et Wufei, les autres pilotes.

Trowa, lui, c'était un espion qui faisait genre il était avec les méchants alors qu'en fait, non.

Les colonies, elles avaient pas compris que Oz était méchant et que les pilotes étaient gentils. Elles avaient compris le contraire, ces nazes.

Il restait un pilote qui était pas arrêté mais il a pété un câble à cause de ça, et il a détruit les méchants, les colonies et Trowa, son ami.

**P**endant ce temps, Heero s'était échappé et les autre pilotes aussi, parce que les soldats faisaient rien du matin au soir, et que le directeur était un idiot qui savait pas commander.

Dans la prison où ils étaient enfermés, c'était une Lady qui commandait au directeur. C'était une espèce de bandit et tout le monde tremblait devant elle.

Heero pouvait pas la blairer.

L'ancienne ennemie de Heero était devenue reine, parce que ses parents c'était pas ses parents. Elle avait un frère, Zech, qui était un méchant au début mais qui va l'aider en changeant de nom, « maintenant, c'est Milliardo ».

Les méchants vont attaquer là où ils habitent et Milliardo va être en colère parce que bon, ils étaient en train de déglingouiller complètement sa maison.

Et là, tous les pilotes ont fait la paix entre eux et se sont battus pour les protéger.

**A**lors Milliardo vit ça et alla les trahir.

Il va devenir le chef de toutes les colonies et déclarer la guerre à la Terre.

Il va même lui tirer dessus, avec son canon laser, mais sur le pôle nord, ce qui est pas malin parce que là-bas, il y a personne pour dire qu'on lui a tiré dessus.

Mais Heero va pas être d'accord. Parce qu'il est envoyé des colonies pour tuer Oz qui veut faire la guerre, mais que si, même les colonies maintenant, elles veulent faire aussi la guerre, ben on est pas sorti de l'auberge !

Alors il va ni être avec les colonies, ni avec la Terre, Heero, il va se mettre dans son camp à lui, qu'il vient de créer. Pour avoir la paix.

Comme d'habitude, les autres pilotes font pareils.

Et Heero va faire la guerre contre Milliardo et Oz.

Milliardo était aussi en guerre contre Oz.

Mais Heero comprenait quand même, et s'il comprenait, alors ça allait, parce que même si moi, je comprends plus très bien c'est quoi ces histoires d'ennemis alliés, ben lui si.

C'aurait été moi, j'aurai attendu qu'ils se détruisent tout seuls, entre eux, mais Heero voulait être le seul héros des colonies…

Alors, il s'en est mêlé.

**A**lors il s'est mis à se battre, et il se battait, il se battait, il arrêtait pas de se battre.

Contre l'un, contre l'autre, contre un peu tout le monde sauf lui en fait.

Et puis il a gagné et la paix est revenue partout. Sur la Terre et sur les colonies que Quatre n'avait pas détruit quand il a pété son câble.

Trowa lui a pardonné d'avoir failli le tuer et ils ont bu du champagne.

Réléna est devenue une amie de tous les pilotes, et elle est restée reine, même si sa maison avait été écrabouillée par la guerre. C'est la reine des ruines.

**E**t puis Heero a décidé de retourner à la maison. Sa maison s'appelait « A L1 ».

A L1, c'est une colonie qui donne sur L1, L2, L3, L1, L4 et L5. Et un peu sur la Terre aussi.

L1, elle avait vendue plein d'armes pendant la guerre, mais elle n'en avait jamais fait une toute petite. La seule fois où elle avait envoyé quelqu'un, c'était pour faire la paix et en plus, c'était en cachette. C'est pour ça que c'est la colonie de la paix.

Il n'y a aucun contrôle sur L1, alors quand la police vient et demande, qui c'est çui là ? d'où il vient ? L1 elle répond, je sais pas, je te le dis pas, occupe-toi de tes fesses, L1 est fermée.

Mais elle était pas fermée ! Ouverte, elle était !

C'est comme ça que Heero a pu aller là-bas sans qu'on l'embête de trop avec la guerre.

En route, Heero a croisé le chemin de Duo et ils ont parlé, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de guerre et que Heero n'avait plus besoin d'être le seul héros.

A L1, Heero m'a trouvé et il m'a adopté.

**A**lors quand je disais que je le connais bien Heero Yuy…

C'est mon papa.

Il a plein de copains, et deux trois copines. Une fois j'étais avec Hilde et elle voulait acheter une nouvelle voiture pas toute neuve. On a été à Virges, pour l'acheter.

Tu vas voir, on peut pas me rouler, moi. Je vais faire des affaires ! qu'elle me disait.

Je suis resté à l'entrée. Quand Hilde est revenue, elle était tout en colère, et moi j'ai compris qu'elle avait pas fait l'affaire.

Quand j'ai tout raconté à papa, il m'a dit que les baka de Virges, ils finissent tous mal, et alors, j'ai compris où était née Hilde.

Il y a aussi Sally, elle, je l'aime bien parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle vient me voir, elle m'apporte une tarte, à la cerise, au citron, à la cerise ou à la pomme. C'est la reine des tartes, je l'adore.

Il a d'autres copines mais je les connais pas aussi bien. Il préfère être avec des garçons de toute façon. Je le comprends, c'est mieux. Ils sont moins chiants.

Il a gardé ses copains de la paix, et il les voit souvent.

Ils sont gentil aussi avec moi, mais je parlerai pas d'eux, parce que c'est un autre sujet.

**E**t ça, c'est le devoir.

Il a une vie super, mon papa. Déjà jeune, c'était un héros, et maintenant, il a repris ses études.

Il fait rien comme tout le monde, quoi.

C'est pour ça que c'est mon héros. Je suis dans la classe de son amoureux, il m'a dit. Et dimanche, il va le demander en mariage.

Il va lui donner un anneau qui coûte 520 euros et qui a dix-huit carats.

Moi, je pensais que c'était Armando mon copain, son amoureux, parce qu'il est toujours gentil avec lui et qu'il lui donne plein de bonbons.

Mais il a ri et m'a dit que son amoureux c'est mon professeur, Duo.

Moi, si mon professeur devient mon papa, je me dis que c'est bien parce qu'il a l'air d'être un peu maniaque et qu'il nous gronde toujours quand on fout le bordel.

Alors comme ça, peut-être qu'il gueulera après papa quand il veut pas faire la vaisselle.

Si mon professeur se marie avec papa, je sais pas encore ce que je lui offrirai. Peut-être une surprise.

**C**a va long comme ça, le devoir ? »

1&2&1

Quand Duo eut fini sa lecture, il riait encore de la rédaction de son élève. Il y avait dans ce devoir, toute la fraîcheur de l'enfance, colorée, pleine de vitalité, prodigieusement mal écrite et emplie d'un humour involontaire. Une vraie perle.

Et il y avait aussi cette naïveté, cette confidence à la fin sur ce que Heero comptait faire…

Le mariage. Ils en avaient déjà parlés entre eux, à plusieurs reprises. Duo fit un large sourire.

Bien sûr, il allait accepter.

**Owari.**

Dernière note :

Je vous avais dit que c'était très court…

Je tiens à vous dire que oui, j'ai toute mes capacités mentales et que je sais très bien, parfaitement même, ce qui se passe dans la série de Gundam Wing. Je vous assure, je l'ai vue en entier, je connais tous les détails au cas où vous en douteriez… 0 Les causes et conséquences et je sais que dix fois plus compliqué que ce résumé… Pour ma santé, c'est trop tard mais merci de vous en inquiétez.

Si vous pouviez laisser un commentaire, se serait gentil de votre part.


End file.
